Hotel Horrors
by Moo Straberry
Summary: This is another Digimon story and yes this one was my first one but it's sorta co-written with Gabbie because she helped me with events that happened even though I typed it with my own words but I'll give her credit for all her ideas. THIS SERTIFIES THAT


untitled

Hotel Horrors 

Angel SailorM: Okay, just for before we start I would like to say that I wrote this story down with my own words but everything that happens I made up with Hotaru Tomoe.

Mousermon: That would be called co-writing it Angel...

Angel SailorM: No, because I wrote it even though she...shut up! *wacks Mousermon with a pink pillow, Mousermon falls off bunk bed*

Mousermon: Ow...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Wow! This hotel is amazing!" Mimi exclaimed "all the pillows are pink!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH! The stuffed bear is TALKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe screech as he accidentally sat on a stuffed bear that in turn said 'make my millennium'.  
"Please Joe" Sora muttered. Just then Joe sat on the bear again.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm ALLERGIC TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe threw the bear off the top bunk that he was sitting on and then picked up a beanbag chair and hid under it.  
"Joe! Calm down!" Tai said, in vain I might add.  
"Oh! I really like it when there are little soap bars on the pillows!" Mimi smiled.  
"Soap bars? Tai and I always race over to the bed to see who gets the little chocolates." Kari giggled.  
"What?" Tai said coming up from his position hanging off the top bunk. He had a chocolate in his mouth.  
"THEY HAD CHOCOLATES HERE!" Kari shrieked, Tai grinned inanely.  
"Yup" he bragged, Kari pushed him head first off the bunk to land on the thin-carpeted floor.  
"Boys are so clumsy" Sora muttered.  
"Are not!" Tai yelled, trying to climb up the ladder again and falling every time.  
"Are too!" Sora yelled as Tai reached the top finally, she threw a pink throw pillow at him causing him to fall off again. She threw something else only this time it was a stuffed pink teddy bear that was only slightly smaller then the pillow. Tai fell off again. This continued and each time the thing Sora threw was smaller and smaller and still succeeded in knocking Tai off the ladder. After she tired of throwing things, Sora stopped and Tai made it onto the bed again.  
"Is it gone?" Joe asked timidly peeking out from under the beanbag.  
"JOE!!!" Tai shouted exasperated "It's been gone ever sense you threw it down!"  
"Oh" Joe said, kicking off the beanbag and promptly hitting Tai in the face causing Tai to fall off the bed AGAIN! By this time every one was laughing except for Tai who was now quite black and blue.  
"Ah, this pink pillow is soft" Mimi cooed, her head resting on a pink pillow. Just for a trick TK threw a black stuffed dog at her hitting her in the face.  
"Got 'ya!" TK informed her.  
"Why you little…" Mimi lunged for TK who jumped off the bed landing on his butt and quickly scrambling under the covers on the bottom bunk to hide from Mimi. "Oh! The blankets are pink!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"No duh!" TK said sarcastically as he peaked out from under the covers before ducking back in again to avoid getting whacked by Mimi.  
"Mimi! TK! Stop fighting!" Matt shouted from above.  
"AHHH!!!" Mimi screeched as TK messed up her hair. "Now you've done it, come back here!" TK was out the door and running up the stairs to the main floor with Mimi close behind.  
"Ha, ha!" TK shouted with glee. TK ran back down the stairs and into the room again locking the door. "Now you can't get me!" He laughed as Mimi crashed into the door.  
"Maybe not but I have your hat out here!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not…hey! Where did my hat go?!" TK felt his head to find that his hat wasn't there. Grabbing a black stuffed cat he unlocked the door and shoved it in her face. "It's black!" he yelled snatching back his hat.  
"AH!!!" Mimi screamed, grabbing the cat and throwing it to the side. TK snatched up a dark brown dog stuffed animal and shoved it in Mimi's face shouting,  
"It's the same ugly brown color as your hair!!!" He dashed out the door and held it closed from the outside. Then he pounded on the wall on one side of the door, shouted "I'm going upstairs!", and ran in the other direction. While running, TK suddenly felt himself falling down, he landed with a thump at the bottom of a shaft. "What the heck!"  
"You're not fooling me TK!" Mimi shouted.  
"Oh be quiet!" TK yelled up through the hole in the floor. "I've gotta find a way out of here" he muttered to himself as he wandered out a path that went up. "Here's the way out!" he walked out of a secret passage in the wall. Then he heard Tai and Sora talking in a room. He looked at himself to find that he was invisible, "cool!" he said to himself and he snuck in to the room where Tai and Sora were.  
"So Sora…" Tai was saying "anything new lately?"  
"No…how about you?"  
"Nope." TK giggled.  
"Did you hear something?" Sora said "It sounded like a mouse"  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Tai put his arm around Sora's shoulder, she smiled. Then they looked at each other and blushed as Tai pulled his arm off Sora's shoulder. "Um…I wonder what a bed's doing in the storage room." Tai said groping for conversation.  
"Um…Maybe it's the spare"  
"Yeah, maybe" he looked at Sora thoughtfully. "Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Tai said.  
"I guess I love you too" Sora said, then the two blushed and once again changed the subject.  
Tai looked under the bed. "AHH!" He quickly sat up.  
"What's under there?" Sora asked.  
"See for yourself!"  
"Okay…" Sora looked to see opened packages of condoms, bras and other articles of clothing. "Yikes." She said also sitting up.  
"I don't want to know what this bed was used for anymore" Tai said quickly, then they both jumped up. "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE SITTING ON THIS BED ANYMORE!" Tai yelled.  
"OR STANDING ON THIS FLOOR!" Sora added and the two ran top speed out of the room.  
"That was fun" TK smirked. "Sora and Tai, who would have thought?" he mused. Then he followed them with a wicked idea. He went into the room after locking the door with the outside lock (there was a lock on both sides) so Tai, Sora and himself were locked in.  
"So Sora…what do you want to do?" Tai asked desperate for conversation.  
"Um…"  
"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Tai suggested.  
"Okay" Tai tried the knob, it wouldn't budge.  
"Great, were locked in"  
"The key must be around here somewhere." Sora mused, lifting up the lid of a little box on the table looking for the key which TK had.  
"Uh…Sora? Where did the bunk bed go?" Tai stuttered.  
"Oh my god, it's disappeared!" The truth was that TK was leaning on it and so it was invisible.  
"I can feel it here though" Tai pointed out hitting the place the ladder had been. "I knew this ladder was cursed, first it threw me off and then it disappears without warning and-hey!" TK realized that he was making the bed invisible and quit leaning on it.  
"Something really weird is going on here…hey! The bed's gone again!" in reality TK had started to go up the ladder because Sora had been stepping on him continuously. Once at the top TK sat on the bean bag Joe had been hiding under earlier, the bed came back but the bean bag was gone.  
"Wasn't there a bean bag here earlier?" Tai wondered.  
"You mean Joe's sanctuary?"  
"Yeah, that one"  
"It was here but now it's gone"  
"Maybe Joe took it with him for protection." Tai said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Sora. She hit him in the head. "Ow!" Just then TK saw something.  
"Tai!" he shouted forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be there.  
"Huh? TK?" Tai asked confused.  
"Tai? Where did your goggles go?" Sora asked. The answer was that the spirits had taken it, he was the next victim, and of course the only person with even the slightest idea of what was going on was TK who had seen it all and was on the ground at the moment having fallen off the bunk in his excitement, sound familiar?  
"What?" Tai felt his head to find that his goggles weren't there. "Where'd my goggle-TK?!" in his fall TK had become visible fore a minute.  
"TK?!!!" Mimi stormed into the room unlocking the door much to Sora and Tai's relief. "Where's the little brat?!!! Le' me at 'im!" Mimi swung her hands around like she was hitting someone but ended up just knocking off her hat. TK decided to have a little fun.  
"I'm right here Mimi" he said sweetly.  
"Now don't hide from me you little sneak!" Mimi fumed.  
"I'm not; I'm right in front of you, see?" TK touched Mimi's arm causing her to shriek loud enough to wake the dead. She ran out of the room and TK followed all the time saying "Mimi, what's wrong? It's just me TK". Mimi was running up the stairs now and not looking where she was going crashed right into Matt. "Oh Matt!" TK giggled "Finally someone sane around here" Matt turned white as a sheet and fell backwards crashing into the stairs behind him, Mimi had fled the scene in fright. "What's wrong Matt? It's me TK, you know, your little bro?"  
"Ah!" Matt gulped crawling backwards.  
"Matt, you're stupid" TK said with a smirk kicking Matt's foot.  
"Hey!" Matt regained him composure "Get back here! TK!" He started running to where TK was, or where he thought TK was. "Now listen to me mister…don't you dare ignore me-"  
"Matt" TK groaned "I'm over here" Matt went there and repeated his little sentence. TK had moved again.  
"Over here" this was repeated for some time before Matt bashed into a wall and got knocked unconscious, poor Joe was the one there when he woke up, you'll see what I mean later. "I'm going to go find Kari, she'll believe me" TK trudged for the couch room where Kari was taking a nap. "Kari? Kari?! KARI?!!!" TK was having a very hard time waking her up, he poked her in the shoulder, but she didn't budge. "Hello!" TK hit Kari at medium strength and finally she woke up saying  
"Tai? Tai? Is that you?"  
TK groaned "NO, it's me TK"  
"WHAT?!" Kari plunged over the side of the couch knocking herself out.  
"Oh great" TK whacked her again until she woke up. "No, I'm not dead, I'm just invisible, follow me, I'll show you"  
"TK?" Kari said timidly "How am I supposed to follow you when I can't see you?"  
"Like this" TK grabbed her wrist.  
"I guess that works" TK lead her downstairs and to the shaft.  
"Now jump in" he ordered, then he added at the look on her face "it doesn't hurt, I promise"   
"Okay" Kari jumped in and TK followed.  
"Now we go out this passage over here and we come out on the other side again only invisible" The two came out and Kari said  
"TK, I can see you…you're not invisible anymore!"  
"Don't be so sure" He said walking up to Tai who was nearby. "Hey Tai!" he shouted in Tai 's ear.  
"AHH!!!" Tai jumped up and turned around trying to see who was there not that he found anyone.  
"See Kari? We're both invisible"  
"Oh, well let's go upstairs."  
"Okay" And the two went off to scare the pants off their friends. 


End file.
